


Warring Minds Series Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate School, Banishment, Blood Magic, Demons & Daemons, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Belief Systems, Necromancy, Not kidding - super slow updates, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be AddedSlow Updates, Pain, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Ritual Sex, Species Descrimination, Summoning, Torture, Vampires, We're talking glacial here, Werewolves, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Harry swears he’ll bring Sirius back from the Veil, even if he has to go to a new school, learn the dark arts, make deals with other-worldly beings, and raise the dead. He’ll make deals with demons, be stalked by vampires, kidnapped by werewolves, and snubbed by elves. He’ll encounter assassins, stumble upon thieves, find deities, befriend death, and undertake deadly quests for weapons of ancient power. He’d even die if it would do any good.Harry is determined that no matter what, Sirius will live again; he swore it on his soul.





	Warring Minds Series Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moirae_Maat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirae_Maat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Piercing the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574121) by [Moirae_Maat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirae_Maat/pseuds/Moirae_Maat). 



> I am enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
>   
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twists that are different, give this a go....  
> I cannot wait to see where this story leads.  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
